


make the grade

by Shinkirou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suoh's not the best student, but he can work with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make the grade

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "If you let me copy your notes for this class that is literally the bane of my existence I will give you the blowjob of your life/eat you out like I have the munchies." au [credit]

The second Suoh flops down in the chair across from his at the library, Munakata knows that things are about to get annoying. 

Naturally, that doesn't mean he won't consider their surroundings; surely Suoh won't pick a fight here. They'll respect the rules, at the very least. Or move outside first if they _are_ going to fight... So Munakata leans over the table a bit to whisper to Suoh, "What is it?"

Suoh scoffs quietly at him, but keeps his voice low as well. "Nice greeting."

Munakata shoots him an unamused look, replying flatly, "You wouldn't be here without some reason." 

Suoh shrugs ambivalently. "... Guesso. Wanna borrow your notes for English."

Munakata raises a brow at him for that. "I'm using them, you know. You can read them with me, if you like..."

Suoh rolls his eyes. "C'mon, Munakata, you don't even need them, your English is already damn perfect. Have you actually ever gotten less than one hundred percent on a test before?"

That makes Munakata glance away, but he's not giving in so easily. "No, but that's because I study. Just read them with me. I don't see how that's a problem... It's not like I'm saying you can't even look at them."

With a shake of his head, Suoh replies, "Nah. Gotta borrow 'em. Can't study that much that quickly. C'mooon. I'll do something nice for you."

Munakata doesn't immediately respond, though he does raise a brow, clearly suspicious. "... Like what?"

Suoh grins and licks his lips. "Heh? Interested? What if I said I'll suck your dick?" 

Munakata jolts, but scowls. "Wh-- Suoh!" He's hissing under his breath now, exasperated, "I wouldn't demand something like that and you know it." 

Suoh rolls his eyes. Figures _that_ would be what Munakata focused on. "I know you wouldn't. But you didn't say you'd stop me, either. I'm not saying you'd demand it, I'm offering."

It seems as though Munakata's still conflicted, but Suoh knows he's at least considering it, now. "C'mon, we both know how much you like me blowing you. You always get all riled up whenever you see me on my knees..." Suoh's leg brushes Munakata's under the table, and Munakata can't help his twitch... Both at the brush and the words.

"... Shut up. Fine." Munakata sighs, then stands and begins gathering up his textbooks. Suoh knows that means they're going back to his room and promptly gets up to follow, grinning like mad. Munakata shoots him an unamused look, but says nothing.

The walk back is uneventful - while they're known to fight occasionally, most people are also aware that Munakata and Suoh are something like friends, so nobody really gives them a second glance... Or if they do, it's just to be sure they're _really_ not about to fight, and that's it. Once they're back in Munakata's dorm, Suoh kicks off his shoes and tosses his jacket over the back of Munakata's couch, then just smirks at him. "Where do you wanna do it?"

Munakata doesn't respond, merely takes off his own shoes and uniform jacket as well, then moves further into his dorm to set down his backpack. Suoh trails along behind him, knowing that this is one of Munakata's weird little games, so to speak - he just likes making them both wait so he can feel more in control, or something. Suoh doesn't care, generally speaking, but it's a bit annoying at times.

Still, the fact that Suoh's waiting on Munakata to give him notes hastens Munakata's steps as he heads towards the bedroom. Suoh's secretly pleased with the decision - there's a carpet on the floor in Munakata's room that'll hurt his knees less. Munakata pauses when they're both in the bedroom, but Suoh just steps close and kisses lazily at his neck. "C'mon, take your pants off already."

Munakata scoffs quietly, "If you're so eager-- ah." Before he could even tell Suoh to do it himself, there are already hands on his belt doing exactly that. "... Do you really care that much about English?"

"Not really," Suoh drags his tongue down Munakata's throat, pressing a biting kiss at the base and ignoring Munakata's quiet word of annoyance, "But I'd rather pass and be done with it."

"I would say your lack of motivation never fails to surprise, but you're being quite gung-ho about getting into my pants." 

Suoh snickers. "Well, that's because I like this."

Munakata seems surprised to hear him say that, but Suoh shoves him back to the bed and kisses him to shut him up, hands having worked his belt loose. Of course, the second Suoh stops kissing him, Munakata _does_ speak up, "You like giving head?"

"Got an oral fixation, don't you know?" He's only half-teasing, and Munakata seems to know that, but before he can interrupt, Suoh continues, "But really, I like watching your face when you lose it." Suoh worms his hand under Munakata's boxers before he can respond, stroking him abruptly and as quick as he dares without lubrication of any sort. "Now stop talking."

That's an order that Munakata seems willing to follow for now, and he pushes at his pants without further prompting, despite the way his hands seem to twitch. Probably in pleasure from Suoh's hand on him. Well, once all that fabric is out of the way, Suoh will make it even better for him! He tugs at Munakata's pants and boxers once they're off his hips, yanking them down his legs and quickly settling between those thighs, kissing at Munakata's hip absently first. Just a bit of a tease while Suoh's hand strokes him, lazily now. 

Munakata doesn't speak up at first, but then eventually he huffs, "The more you tease, the less time you have to study my notes, you know..." His voice sounds just a little strained around the edges, but it's clear that he's not letting this affect him too much just yet. 

Suoh nips at the inside of Munakata's thigh. "I know." Before Munakata can say anything else, Suoh's head turns and he immediately wraps his lips around the head of Munakata's cock and sucks without warning. Munakata shudders, one hand flying to Suoh's hair to pull at the strands, not all that gently, but not in an effort to remove him.

The time for talking is over now that Suoh's gotten what he wanted: Muankata to even indirectly admit that he's eager for this. Not that his actions hadn't already proved it to some degree, but even so, it's always nice to make this stubborn guy say something that proves it, though Suoh's never heard him actually bluntly admit it. Would be nice, but maybe some other time. Right now they're both too impatient for that, and if Suoh tried to drag it out, Munakata would probably only get frustrated.

So he doesn't drag it out, takes in as much of Munakata's cock as he can right away, fingers coming up to circle the bit he can't manage quite yet. Munakata shivers beneath him, hand clenching and loosening in Suoh's hair in time with the sucks. As promised, Suoh's eyes are open and he's looking up as much as he can - once Munakata curls forward over him a little, Suoh grumbles around him in complaint and reaches his free hand up to push back on Munakata's chest. Keep your face where he can see it! Munakata's slightly-unfocused eyes flick down to him, but he doesn't say anything, and leaves Suoh to watch his face to his content.

Just to keep Munakata from getting bored - not that he would, like this, of course! - Suoh varies the pace of his sucking and licking at random, taking more in or pulling back just to suck at the tip without any warning whatsoever. Munakata's expression gradually flushes more and more as his pleasure rises, and just as Suoh's jaw is starting to get sore, Munakata trembles, thighs tensing. "Suoh..."

Good. Suoh pulls back to just the head, sucking harder and fingers moving to stroke the rest, and Munakata comes with a groan, hand gripping Suoh's hair hard enough to pull a few strands out. Suoh doesn't mind, though - watching Munakata's face is enough to make him all hot and bothered, too. But he won't ask for Munakata to repay him; this was payment for borrowing his notes, after all, and Suoh's not so greedy as to think that Munakata should owe him in the first place. "Feel good?" His voice sounds throaty even to him, but it's worth it when Munakata's completely dazed and pleased eyes land on his own.

Munakata nods in lieu of a verbal response, but when Suoh stands, he looks confused. "... Don't you want me to get you off, too?"

Suoh shakes his head. "Nah. I'm supposed to be studying, remember?"

Munakata looks surprised once more, and Suoh can't help but smirk to himself. Not every day that he can catch Munakata off-guard so much! "... Are you sure?"

Suoh nods. "Yeah, m'fine."

Munakata hesitates for a moment again, but once Suoh turns, he speaks up, "... Study here." Suoh glances curiously at him, but Munakata continues without prompting, "It's easier to study languages with a partner... And besides, this way I can give you an _incentive_ to study."

Suoh raises a brow. He likes the sound of this already. "Oh? And what would that be?"

Munakata smirks, now, back in his element despite the slightly disheveled state he's in. "I'll give you a quiz at the end of the night. If you pass to my satisfaction... Then I'll let you have sex with me."

Suoh can't help but smirk. "Ho? Alright. Be ready, then. I won't lose."

Munakata sits up, stripping out of his top and reaching to just get changed entirely, "Trust me, I am. Just be warned, I'm a strict teacher." 

Suoh's grin doesn't fade, and even widens when Munakata smiles at him. "Wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
